


I didn't just kiss him

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, No Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: Inspired by the song I didn't just kiss her by Jen Foster.Teenagers Oswald and Bruce went all the way and now they have to deal with the emotions that come afterward.





	I didn't just kiss him

Oz stormed into his and Vicki’s secret “hide out.” It was an abandoned building Vicki claimed as her own as after she ran away from home. It was going to be a store but the owner died before it was set up and the son wanted nothing to do with it. Her and Oswald set it up real nice.

         Oswald plopped down onto a black beanbag chair. “What set you off this time?” Vicki asked without looking up from her sketch book. The teenage boy grumbled. “If I tell you it's off the record. I don't want to see anything about an anonymous tip about a certain gotham son’s love life.” She took her eyes off the paper. The look on her face was mischievous. “Oh, my.” 

Oswald points a finger at her. “I’m serious Victoria, nothing I say leaves this room, understand?” Her eyes widen. “Breaking out the full first name, this must be serious. Fine, Oswald you have my word this doesn’t leave this room.” She goes back to her sketchbook. “Promise me you'll be neutral with your commentary. I know how bad you think of Bruce and his capitalist ways, but that doesn't matter with this situation. So, pretend I'm one of your girlfriends or something and treat me how you would them if they were in my shoes with someone other than Bruce Wayne.” 

           “Yeah, right, I get it. Just get it out already. Unless we're going to put those bad vibes to good use,I want them gone.” Vicki’s hand flicked across the paper. Oz fidget with his hands. “This weekend Bruce and I was just hanging out on my roof. I pulled out a bottle of booze and we start chugging it down like it's something to do.” He pauses. “Sharing a drink we call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone.” She comments.

         “The rest is the classic tale of one thing leading to another and we……” His voice trailed off. His eyes stared off as if he was reliving the moments. “Me and Bruce, kissed. Bruce and I drunkenly made out on the roof. Perhaps drunkenly is too strong a word though, the booze was barely enough to make me buzzed.” Oswald couldn't help the smile growing across his face. He snapped out of his blissful daze. “He's been avoiding me all day and hasn't responded to any of my messages. Quite frankly it's pissing me off.” He states as he rubs his face.

          “Hmm, I didn’t take Bruce as the type to get bothered by a kiss. I thought he was more composed than that.” Vicki looked up and stared into space trying to remember how some Bruce’s hookups turned out. “I didn't just kiss him.” Oswald snapped. “Oh.” That seemed to catch her off guard. “We went back to my room and we went all the way. I think he regrets it, it's bullshit, I had to have asked like a hundred times if he really wanted to do this and if he would still respect me in the morning. All those hundred times he answered yes.”

        Oz run his hand through his hair. “ He must be ashamed or something. I bet he would like to pretend that I forced myself upon him. That he didn't have amazing sex with someone like me.” The male stood up and took up his jacket. He pushed down his sleeves to show off scratches on his shoulders. “These didn't happen while fighting me off.” 

      “Perhaps it was it first time with a guy and it scared him.” Vicki offered. “Gay lovers often cause scandals, Bruce is pretty protective of his image.” Oswald shook his head. “Yeah, I saw him drag Selina Kyle into the janitor’s closet. Guess he wanted to remember what pussy tastes like.” There was an edge to his voice. “If I didn’t know there was a camera pointed at the janitor’s room, I would have killed them both. How dare he do things with that hussy after what we did.”

The male ran his hand through his hair and tightly closed his eyes. “Vicki, what should I do?” Vicki stopped everything for moment. “Well, obviously you need to talk to him and depending on how that goes figure out where you’re going to put the bodies.” Oswald walked to the closest wall and laid his hand on the rough cold surface. “Why does Wayne have to be like this? Why is he pretending like it didn’t happen? That he didn’t enjoy it? I thought we…...I thought we were one step closer to being kings.” He laid his forehead on the wall and furrowed his brow. 

WENK WENK! Oswald’s green eyes shot open and he pulled out his phone. One text message from Bruce. “Is it from him?” “Yeah.” The male teen unlocked his phone and looked at his messages. 

Bruce: We need to talk. Can you meet me at my house tonight? 

Oz: Sure.

Bruce: Great. Can you do me a favor and not come in through the front door? Can you come in from the secret passage?

Oz: Okay, why?

Bruce: Depending on how this goes I don’t Alfred to know just yet.

Oz: Fine, see you soon, Wayne.

  
Oz put his phone in his pocket. “We’re meeting at his house tonight.” He states dryly. “ How do you think this is gonna end?” Oswald shrugs. “Could end in burning flames or paradise.”  Vicki shook her head. “Well, before you leave to find out your fate, I gotta ask who topped. I mean, I know people don’t really like that term but ya know.” Oz laughed, “A gentleman gotta keep same secrets to himself, Ms Arkham.”


End file.
